Breaking Down The Walls
by MidnightRedEyes
Summary: Rose has never been able to live a normal life. She was born with pure-white hair and crimson eyes but now, Ebola. Having only a few more years to live, she wishes for but one thing. To meet the person who was once so important to her, and if possible... Become his one and only once again... Attention : Future chapters may be incredibly sad ;(
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So this is one of my first stories here On FF. Inspiration comes from Dearly Beloved, When I Was Your Man, Aikotoba & Michiyuki. Also from a wonderful person in the world who I know, is out there for me... ^^**

**I also switch POVs often... First and third person so expect the unexpected xD**

**Now, sorry for the eternal and boring A/N. Enjoy the story everyone ^^**

_~ Chapter 1 ~_

**( 1st Person POV ) ****_-Flashback-_**

_Imagine being told that you had only a few more years to live... Being told that your birth was a mistake... Your very existence was a sin... That was what I was told... Told on the day I entered this world... This is the story of my life..._

* * *

_"Rose Senshi... You are diagnosed with a deadly disease, an incurable one which will most likely result in your death... A few years or so from now..." _

I allowed the news to sink in as calmly as I could. I had only a few more years to live... But, it's not like it really mattered. It's not like no one every cared. It's not like anyone would even bother... I was just something meant to be disposed of, that was what all of them told me... I took their advice and now, I don't care about myself anymore...

Who was I anyway? Did my existence honestly matter? Whoever my parents were would have left me when they saw what I looked like... I had snow-white hair and Heterochromia, eyes that would change color constantly. Now, the finale. Being diagnosed with Ebola.

_But there was one thing I wanted to do... Find that person who was a part of my past..._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

* * *

Cross Academy was definitely a huge place. It was different from all the schools I had been to before and it was also so ancient yet so beautiful. I stared at the Victorian-styled buildings and the colored-glass windows. This was too rich to be called a finishing school, and yet why was I here?

A mysterious letter had been mailed to me, under the guise of Kaien Cross, the Headmaster. I was asked to join though how they knew about me I do not know. I joined for a few reasons...

I wanted to live my life the best I could till the time came for me to leave... Ebola hadn't begun to spread yet but my doctor had advised me that it could happen any moment. Collapsing, blood loss, violent fever and incredible sleepiness. Maybe I could make a new start in a new place? Also, Cross Academy gave me an aura of mysteriousness. It seemed to ask me to reveal its' secrets as quickly as I could. And I had a strange feeling of familiarity in this surrounding, almost as if I had been here before. Definitely strange...

* * *

On entering the Chairman's office, I was greeted by a strange sight. A man who looked young yet wise was wearing a strange pink apron and hurrying about with cups of tea or coffee. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and almost tumbled back to the corridor.

"Aaah! Rose-chan! Welcoome!' He smiled happily as he laid some coffee on the table.

I would have seemed to look disturbed for his expression turned to one of regret, "Ah, yes... Thank you..." I smiled back...

Soon, I found myself seated in a comfy armchair sipping coffee and listen to the Headmaster about the Academy, his adopted son and another Day class prefect who by his description, seemed pretty different compared to others... Honestly though, listening to him speak on was incredibly tiring.

"I heard about your condition..." He began uncomfortably, shifting his position.

I smiled softly, "It's alright... I don't really mind..."

"But you have only a few more years to live... Am I right?' He sighed softly, his eyes showing concern. I must confess, it was strange to see someone look at me like that. It stirred up mixed emotions within me and I forced myself to break away from his gaze.

"Don't worry Kaien-san... I won't go down so easily!' I began with a small smile as I squeezed my hands together. "But I don't know how much longer I have till I finally see..." I continued but allowed myself to pause and gazed at the door.

A soft knock was heard on the door and a figure walked in...

_Then I remembered... I remembered the chocolate hair... The beseeching brown eyes and saddened smile. _

_Yet... Where had I seen him from? Why does he seem to be someone who was once close to me?_

* * *

"Ano... Rose-chan?" Kaien whispered waving his hands in front of my face. Embarrassed, I shook my head in denial... It couldn't be...

"Sorry about that, I remembered someone..." I mumbled quickly averting my eyes to the floor.

"Ah... Kaname-kun will lead you around the dorms on a tour... I expect you to know the rules... Because you are a Night Class member, I also want him to explain the truth to you..." He began softly.

"Wait, truth?" I asked him cautiously and quickly.

"You'll find out... Now say bye to Papa and have fuuun!" He smiled happily as he waved at the two.

Kaname exited the door and waited outside rather patiently, I took the opportunity to tell Kaien what had been pressuring my mind.

"Kaien-san... No matter what, don't let it get out... About my condition..." I whispered softly.

His gaze met mine sympathetically, "I understand, Rose-chan... But it's time you depart..."

and with that, I walked outside to join Kaname.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : A biiig thank you to everyone who commented or reviewed on the first Chapter. Also, everyone who followed my story... Thank you all, it means a lot! ^w^**

**LaraMadelineNight, Drops of Azure, YuzukiKuran and RedRoseRosary... Thank you for being my inspiration ^_^**

**Currently listening to : Shoudou Alarm and Maji Love 1000% and for a bonus, it's Feel This Moment ( a.k.a Take Me On ) **

**Sorry for the useless information ;) However, let's get started shall we? ^_^ **

_~ Chapter 2 ~_

**( 1st Person POV )**

Following his lean and tall figure, I found myself deep-in-thought. I couldn't shake off that feeling as if I had met him before... It refused to be pushed to the back of my head and no matter what I tried to pay attention to, it would always flash back into my mind.

These corridors though, seemed never-ending and everlasting but a captivating feature of them would be the tinted-glass windows which would cast faint and colorful glows because of the sunlight. There were many colors but what each of them were representing was what amused me... Angels, doves, roses and love were the hidden symbols.

Suddenly, we came to a stop and he turned his head ever-so-slightly towards me. He locked his eyes with mine and gazed at me gently. Despite my usual shy-self, I found myself tinting lightly at the cheeks and I turned my head aside, trying my best to cool them.

"Because you are new here... You have to take a blood test..." He sighed softly.

"B-Blood t-test?" I allowed myself to stammer softly.

"Indeed, it is important... Considering what you are..." He continued in his soft and gentle voice.

* * *

I sat as still as I could as the nurse arrived with an empty syringe. She dabbed my arm with wet-cotton and injected the needle through my skin. Clutching my hand tightly, I breathed as calmly as I could when I saw my own blood being drawn out... I uttered a sigh of relief, however, when she was done and left to bring the results.

"Are you afraid of blood?" He questioned softly, raising his eyes once more and staring into my eyes.

"Yes..." I replied in a barely audible voice as I nodded my head and looked aside.

"She is a Level A..." Whispered the nurse, soon uttering a slight gasp when she read out the results.

I cringed, perhaps Level A meant that I was infected with a disease and they were right. I, however was in no condition to let anyone... Especially Kaname learn about my case of Ebola.

"Level A? It is rare but not possible... So she is a Pureblood..." He mused, his voice breaking into my thoughts.

"Ah, excuse me... What does a Level A mean?" I mumbled, full of foreboding and worry about the truth.

"It is time anyway... You are a vampire..." He broke in, with a calm and much more gentler voice than from before.

I allowed my crimson eyes to widen from shock and my lip quivered slightly.

_Vampires... Creatures of the night which thirst and hunt for blood... Vampire, a creature which resembles a human but if you look hard enough, has powers and abilities... These are the creatures which would enter my dreams and make me cry and gasp for help._

* * *

_"_Here is your room..." He said, a slight smile formed at the curves of his lips.

I surveyed the place and uttered a slight gasp. It was white and black, a sign of pure elegance... At least to myself. A large Queen bed, a smart study desk beside it with a comfortable and Victorian-era-ish chair... These were followed by a large side closet and an interconnecting bathroom to the right.

I then decided to face my fears...

"That wasn't a joke... Was it?" I asked him desperately, searching his face for signs of humor but I found none... Nothing other than sadness and loneliness in his chocolate eyes.

"I would never joke about this, Rose-san..." He whispered softly.

"No! No... No! Ebola... Heterochromia... And now... Vampirism?" My mind screamed to me, uttering words of negativity. Shaking those thoughts away I gazed into his eyes softly, "You wouldn't..."

"You can think about it for awhile, the Night classes start in a few hours... I shall come and receive you when it's time..." He explained in a rather restrained tone this time.

There was something about his eyes... They were a bit lighter than before...

"I must take my leave now..." He mumbled as he left with his quick strides.

* * *

Once alone in my room, I slumped to my knees beside the bed and began to sob...

That too, not for myself but rather why I, as a patient, could not determine or understand who he was and why he was so gentle with me...

Was it his nature? His personality and in his attitude to be gentle with everyone he meets? And just what part does or will he play in my life?

How well would I fit in with the Night class? Will they, like at my previous school cast me aside and leave me alone? ... I don't know what to do...

_Please... I need my Sanctuary..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Moshi, moshi? It's me again ^_^ This is the next chapter of my story which I hope you enjoy ^w^ Do not hesitate to point out my mistakes for I wish to learn more and more :D **

**So, shall we start?**

**Disclaimer : Vampire knight doesn't belong to me...**

_~ Chapter 3 ~_

**( Kaname's POV )**

Entering my own room, I absent-mindedly walked towards the window and found myself gazing outside. It wasn't strange that I was doing so but what was strange was the fact that she seemed... Different...

All the Purebloods I have known are either merciless or emotionless, I fall into both of those categories I suppose.. But her, she seemed more human in every single way and that's what caught my attention.

Why were her crimson eyes so lonely and sad? Her movements so delicate and fragile : as though she could be broken in almost a second, and why did she look so gently upon everyone? She was definitely hiding something, it would be interesting to find out what it was...

"She is amiable... She would do anything, regardless of the consequences for the sake of others... This is her deadly flaw..." I allowed myself to sigh, thus noticing a cut on my finger. "Is she or not a pawn in the game of chess? The Queen of the King, or the Knight of the Tower?"

* * *

The sun was setting and time was ticking, the beginning of the changeover.

Knocking quietly on her door, I waited. She emerged outside, a soft smile on her face and her eyelashes wet as though she had been crying.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her kindly, feeling sympathetic towards her.

"Oh yes... I'm ready for class is what you could say..." She smiled softly, gentle averting her gaze to myself...

_Those crimson eyes..._

"Oh, I see..." I mumbled softly, holding my hand towards her for her to take... My thoughts were still distracted as I walked downstairs with her towards the rest of the Night class who were getting ready for the changeover.

* * *

I sat beside her, mainly because she was a Pureblood and she was new but a part of me couldn't help but feel attracted towards her...

"Heya Honey! What's your blood type?" Smirked the familiar and annoying voice of Hanabusa.

I averted my gaze upon him and glared, "Aido... She is but a Pureblood, I expect you to treat her respectfully and kindly..."

"Did she take a blood-test? How can she be a Pureblood? There are only a few Pureblood families in our society..." Broke in Ruka, glaring at her in annoyance.

I remained as calm as possible as I turned towards her, "Her blood tells it all..." I answered in a forced tone, apparently they seemed to understand the message and returned to their work.

The teacher wasn't present today and I reveled myself in my selection of literature, wishing to occupy myself in the library yet unable to because of my duties. She, on the other-hand, grasped a few blank sheets and brought out a few ink pens and toners. Musing quietly to herself, she began to draw...

Never had I seen such talent. She seemed to add incredible detail to her drawings and tone and ink them with utmost gentleness... For now, she was drawing a classic romance scene where the girl, unable to hold it in, musters up the courage to confess to the boy she loves.

I chuckled to myself, wondering how happy Takuma would be if he ever knew about a manga-artist in the Night class.

* * *

I could feel Ruka staring and glaring daggers at her, from her seat but I kept quiet. This was the possessive Ruka who seemed to harbor feelings for me, regardless of that fact, it was an unrequited love and she knew it. Yet she still tried her best to impress me.

What I wondered was how Akatsuki was taking it. His expression was blank at moments like this and being superior to almost everyone except Rose, I could tell that he was trying his very best to remains still.

The sun began to set, welcoming the night and the crystalline moon which soon shone from the clouds. I laid my hand over hers in a reassuring manner, feeling my eyes turn crimson. I suppose this wasn't a problem for her because of her eyes...

However, I decided to walk to the library and revel privately in my own pleasure...

_But little did I know that I would definitely regret my actions for leaving her alone in the class with the other vampires..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Aloha my dear friends... Please do not hate me or try to kill me T_T I know I haven't posted in a long time... It's because I was coping up with the annoying stress that little bugs give me...**

**By bugs I mean school... Anyways, here's the next chappie so ENJOY!**

_~ Chapter 4 ~_

**( Rose's POV )**

_Why on Earth did those gentle eyes remind me of some event of the past? Rather, forget remind... Why did they make me believe as though this had happened once before as well? Why was that soft yet calm voice so familiar? It's like... We have met before..._

When the faint footsteps of Kaname seemed to fade away to nothingness, I didn't dare look up. Even though my attention was occupied by the little character-sketches I was making, I couldn't help but feel the... Daggers shoot towards me...

Surprisingly, I had always expected the males to object and glare at me harshly for looking so strange and the females of my former school had simply ignored me or considered me as something meant to be stepped on... Well, Cross Academy just had to prove me wrong, didn't it?

* * *

"Are you really a vampire?" Questioned the monotonous voice which I sensed, seemed to come from behind me. I made out a girl with her orange hair in lolita-tails with grey-ish purple eyes which seemed to be quite dull and gave off a vibe indicating that she was bored.

I paused, not quite sure about how I should answer that question. I was rather shocked when I heard about it myself, rather... I had cried when I retired to my room before. "I suppose I am..." I replied thoughtfully, the question she thrust at me had actually led me deep-in-thought.

_A light stabbing pain..._

"Are you sure about you being a Pureblood?" Came the slight sneering tone belonging to the girl whom Kaname had addressed earlier as Ruka Souen... Her smirk, her wavy hair and her hungry eyes which were now tinted with a light shade of red.

"I, myself am not sure about that, but if Kaname says so then I believe he must be right?" I shrugged returning to my work.

_Sensation which seemed to blur my vision..._

"Then why were you with Kaname-sama?"

* * *

I stared at them, this time meeting their eyes. Honestly... Why were they so overprotective of Kaname? One would think that I were a terrorist if they'd meet the eyes of the Night class. "Listen, it's not like I asked to be what I am..." I sighed aloud pausing my work.

"Neither am I an assassin, I have no intention of killing anyone. If you leave me be, then it'll be the same for you... I am not an apparition or such..." I continued, standing up, ignoring the fact that my vision was steadily becoming blurry.

_Piercing... Unbearable pain..._

"Dr. Will... Oh no..." I mumbled, standing up and hastily hurrying out of the classroom with my bag slung over my shoulder. "It's good that the restraint I have ensures that no one is infected through my blood or simply through contact..." I sighed as I entered the empty classroom down the corridor.

...

I clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. The pain was UNBEARABLE... I can't keep this up anymore... The virus... Has probably begun to spread around my body... Starting with my side...

Doctor William had already advised me on what I should prepare for, once I feel the stabbing and endless pain which would seem as if I were walking on a single thread which was about to snap.

The pain would eventually subside and I would get used to it. Then when the virus spreads to 50% of my body, I'd probably choke on my blood. When the virus finally reaches that 100% however... Then it would be eternal torment and torture which I would have to submit myself to.

Basically, when the countdown begins... I'd have to be extra careful. The more my emotions or my body is hurt, the more the virus decides to spread and at some point it would probably even alter my vision into grayscale.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Came the scared voice of Hanabusa Aido, suddenly appearing beside me. Thankfully, no one else was with him and by the look in his now-crimson eyes... He meant blood.

"No... Nothing at all..." I answered uneasily and hesitantly, edging towards the door and reaching to open it. No such luck, the door seemed to be locked.

"You smell delicious..." He muttered edging close until I could feel his breath on my neck.

_God Save the Queen... What on Earth? Please... He wasn't going to... He wasn't... He wouldn't... He couldn't..._

And that's when the piercing pain on my neck confirmed my suspicions.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Hey everyone! Me brings to you a new chappie :D And this time, as requested by a few of you, I've decided to try and make the chapters longer ^-^**

**You see, I'm typing up from a mobile device, an iPad in specific. So the layout for Fanfiction and Fictionpress is quite different than a real computer. So, what I see as long and huge is actually small...**

**I'll try my best though, and thank you everyone for the lovely comments. You always make my day and make me smile no matter what ^.^**

_~ Chapter 5 ~_

**( Rose's POV )**

I struggled slightly yet something seemed to hold me back from slapping him off. It was as though my body couldn't control it's own movements. The feeling was weird and incredibly uncomfortable yet I did struggle, using the little strength I had to try and pry him off.

"Aido! Get the heck off me!"

He drew back with a satisfied smirk on his lips and blood dripping from his... Fangs... To his Night Class jacket. I could've sworn that patches of blood were visible on the walls too. "You taste delicious..." He grinned, letting his tongue lick the blood of his fangs.

"I don't!" I snapped back, trying to feel for where he had pierced me. The two piercings were quite deep and the flow of blood was continuous. I winced when I felt the place as through the skin of my neck had been shamelessly tattooed or such.

We stared at each other for awhile. Soon, the natural electric blue returned to his former crimson irises. Of course, he looked rather stunned at a shadow which suddenly appeared behind me. I too, turned my head and gasped lightly when I saw who it was.

"Aido... What did you just say?" He questioned in a dangerous tone, glancing at him with slight anger which refused to reveal their full potential at this moment. To sum it all up, he looked calm and composed yet there was an aura which screamed "DANGER!"

"K-Kaname-sama! T-this is n-not what you t-think!" Stammered the Aristocrat, his eyes bulging in fear and horror at what would happen.

*SLAP!*

I flinched unknowingly, despite the fact that I wasn't the one who was slapped. I felt slight pity towards Aido who looked terrified and I managed to limp lightly to where Kaname stood.

"Don't hurt him anymore..." I whispered softly. Maybe I was to blame for letting him drink my blood without putting up a fight yet my body didn't function!

"You need to come with me..."

* * *

The infirmary was crisp and clean and I couldn't blame the nurse for not being here at this time of the hour. It was quite late after all.

"So much of blood..." He sighed as he made me sit down and began to wet a cloth lightly. "Since you are new to this, you aren't able to heal easily which is why it'll have to be healed naturally for even I, myself can only speed it up and not heal it fully..." He continued.

I nodded and gasped slightly when I felt him run his fingers along the bite marks. A light yet bearable pain now.

"So soft..." He murmured to himself.

"Mmm? Pardon, what did you just say?"

"You seem to be healing quicker than an average Pureblood, quite a good sign..." He said aloud, a slight smile visible on his face yet his eyes still hard... Or was it... Worried?

"It was my fault... I shouldn't have left you alone with them. Despite being harsh, they actually don't mean any harm however, I must have a private chat with Souen later..." He mused aloud, thoughts clouding in his head. Or so I could tell...

"No, it was my fault. I should've been much more alert and cautious... But you see... I'm..." I began in a slight stammer, here I was trying to tell him the truth yet no words would pass beyond that "I'm".

He raised his eyebrows to show slight confusion.

"Ah, it's nothing... Nevermind, it was just something I saw..." I shrugged it off, a fake smile trying to form on my lips. My shoulders were shivering and my lips was trembling, I could tell. Perhaps I looked like a strange and ugly sight at the moment, with these crimson orbs and snow hair.

His expression changed, from that hardened expression to the much more gentle one. He raised his hand to my cheek and stroked it lightly, he ran his fingers over my lips in a strange manner. It was as though it were simply the two of us in our own little world. I gasped lightly as he did do, a little vivid blush taking over my cheeks despite the effort I took to block it out.

He chuckled at that and smiled much more realistically. Raising his hand to pat my head he soon stood up, "I don't want to leave you alone but I suggest you rest here awhile. It must have been a strenuous night for you and yet I find myself quite hesitant to leave you behind... Look at me..." He smiled as he let the words tumble out of his lips ever so gently.

I gazed into his chocolate irises, drawing me in and drawing me ever so deep. My eyes then scanned the rest of his peaceful yet amazing features.

_"His hair... I want to hold it close and run my hands through it. His eyes... I could stare at them forever and ever. His voice... Drawing me in ever so unknowingly yet sweetly and his lips... Making me eager to kiss them..."_

No... No way in a million years. Was I falling in love? Or was it just a crush? The sheer thought of him made my heart flutter inside yet...

Someone as handsome as him would already be taken. No way would he actually love me... He wouldn't even bother with me now would he? Maybe I was just a pawn or something to impress the girl he likes... Yet...

I was happy to be that pawn. Even though it hurts that I might never be able to become his one and only, I would only want to see him happy and not lonely... Even though it would require sacrifice... I'd be willing to do it, because I... I...

* * *

**P.S : Usually, I think absorbing the blood of Ebola-infected patients might infect people around them... But as I mentioned before, Rose did say that she was under some type of medication or restraint so that's what prevents her from spreading it and becoming a badly-infected patient. **

**Ah well, hope you enjoyed the chappies! **

**Till then,**

**Ja ne~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Ah! it's me again~ Sorry I couldn't post for a long time, I hope you haven't forgotten me or begun to hate me too ;( You see, my wifi is currently broken, it's crazy and I don't know how 0_0 So I'm currently on laptop. I'm incredibly sorry everyone, please please pleaaase Accept this chapter as a token of my apology T_T**

**Once again, I'm very sorry... Starting from the 21st to the beginning of April, I'll be having my term-tests so expect no update for all those weary days T_T I hate school ...**

_~ Chapter 6 ~_

**( Kaname's P.O.V )**

Letting my hand stroke her cheek made me gasp quietly, how on Earth was her skin so soft and delicate? It was almost as though she weren't vampire... How was she so human? I gazed into those sad crimson eyes and found myself questioning the cause of it... And her hair, ever so luscious and smooth. The more I found myself gazing at her, the more I felt as though I wanted all of her... A stupid thought indeed, won't you think? She was so pure and so angelic while I was so sinister and different...

With much reluctance I stood up and walked towards the door. I smiled a genuine smile at her and told her to wait in the infirmary for it would be quite dangerous outside till daylight approached.

* * *

The very few frightened and tearful eyes of the Night class gazed at me, knowing that they had done something abominable...

"Aido..." I began, meeting his scared eyes with my own. Maybe I seemed like a terror myself but they had done the unforgivable. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. "I didn't let any other action be taken for the victim, although hurt didn't want you killed or such. Just remember that if it weren't for the orders of one of my own race... You'd be dead by now..."

"Dorm-president Kuran..." He whimpered back, holding his stinging cheek in his hands. "I didn't know, I thought it was all a joke... And her blood seemed so..."

"Her blood seemed so what? Aido..." I questioned, a dangerous glint entering my eyes. I glared at the others and especially Ruka...

"Souen-san... What authority did you have to question her presence?" I continued, meeting her sorrowful brown eyes.

"She was such a..."

"Enough... You are all dismissed... Just remember that the next time this happens, the council will know of it..." I sighed, laying a hand on my forehead as I walked out of the room in disgust and disapproval.

* * *

Entering the rose-garden, I found myself calming down. This was the one and only place of relaxation, rather like my bane of peace. I admired the soft and velvety rose-petals, each and every single color symbolized something special. White was for Purity, Blue was for Friendship, Orange was for Truth, Black for Death and Red for Love... What about Crimson?

I leaned forward to pick a crimson-rose from a tangle of thorns and vines. The thorns faded into nothingness while I grasped the little flower tightly. "Crimson is the color of eternal love..." I whispered to myself, suddenly remembering her eyes. She reminded me of roses and all the beautiful things on Earth and even if she never could bring herself to feel affectionate towards me, I'd always admire her beauty and gracefulness from afar...

"Kuran?!" Cursed the familiar voice of Mr. Scary Prefect. Not needing to turn around, simply staring at the rose was enough to reflect the endless hate which couldn't conceal itself in his eyes.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" Snapped the other voice belonging to the other Day class prefect. If I remember correctly, her name was Catelyn or something like that. She was also blind and no one knew that except for Kiryu and myself.

"My, my... I suppose it is forbidden to even gaze at the roses..." I stated aloud, picking a few more budding flowers. Perhaps this would make a much more beneficial apology from the Night class.

"The sight of you makes me sick, get the hell back to your class, you egotistical masochist..." Muttered the girl, her ebony hair blowing to the breeze and her blue irises alight with fire deep within.

"Yes, yes... This flowers weren't picked for the two of you anyway..." I smiled confidently as I left the scene.

* * *

Entering the infirmary, I trod gently and soundlessly for night had darkened the once bright place...

I approached the only occupied bed cautiously so as not to scare her. I felt a smile curve my lips when I saw her fast-asleep. She looked so adorable with her eyelids fastened shut and her white waves had spread out in many directions... She looked so tempting...

I found myself licking my lips and trying to ignore the burning sensation growing in my throat. Of course, it was an unquenchable thirst that creatures of my kind all went through. My eyes were crimson, I was sure... I wanted blood... Hers in specific but doing that would be unforgivable.

She was young, so young and me drinking her blood would be frightening. She would fear me and begin to hate me with a bitter hatred though it didn't seem to be in her character.

My throat returned to it's usual state and so did my eyes... But I could only stare at her pretty figure with ravenous hunger and wish...

_I loved her..._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Like I said before, I burdened with my school tests, however I managed to sneak online just for you guys xD I'm really sorry for not posting earlier, and this whole week I'm confined to books. Next week is the actual thing and then after that it continues till the beginning of April T****-T**

**So, please excuse this chapter if it has spelling mistakes which I'm trying to correct on the way. I'm in a storming hurry %_%**

_~ Chapter 7 ~_

**( Rose's POV )**

**- The beginning -**

_"This cannot be happening..." I whispered in a harsh tone, staring at the room I was in fearfully. I couldn't identify this environment. All I could possibly gather from this room was that it was the bane of the Ancestors. I gasped when I saw my lover kneeling on the floor, his hand clutching at the place where his heart was._

_"Kaname!" I yelped as I struggled to his side, kneeling beside him and cradling his head in my arms. "No... No, no, no... You can't be dying... Please..." I whimpered running my hands through his chocolate-brown hair._

_"Love, it's not forever. We can meet in the future... We can live a life we always wanted to, when we're awakened from our slumber. My life is fading away, please. Live your life and then follow me, for simply being without you is bitter and an eternal pain. But seeing you with someone else who will be benefited through your beauty and compassion, will make me dream and envy him, dream of a new future carved for us..."_

_As he died in my arms, I choked back a sob as I felt rose vines tangle around me and lift me up to another position so that I faced the sunrise. My vision was becoming blackness and I could feel myself concealed from the day... _

_"I will wait for you..."_

**- 11 years ago -**

_"Mama.. Papa..." The words seemed to echo down the blood-stained corridors as I ran with all my might, the entire time clutching a small rabbit-doll. The whole place was engulfed by flames which seemed to be spreading quicker and quicker. This mansion I had lived in was turning rapidly to ash and blackness. The servants were all dead, or so it seemed._

_"Mama!" I exclaimed kneeling beside her. Her long ebony hair was singed and her green eyes were furious as she gazed at me. "You... You ill omen! You creature of bad luck!" She snarled, pointing a blood-stained index finger at me as though she wanted to kill me. "You were always useless, your father and me never did want you. All we wanted were ourselves which was why we confined you to the room all your life! You deserve death because all you do is bring us despair!"_

_"Trisha... Calm down! It's not her fault!" Shouted my father, glancing at me with sympathetic gold eyes. "She didn't ask to look like that! It's our fault for bringing her into this world!"_

_"My sin is an existence, you said so yourself..." I found myself whispering, my six-year old self, that is. "Maybe all I should do is die, forget everything and leave this world..." I continued aloud, glancing at my mother sadly. "I never asked to live, if I could, I'd still run that blade over my wrists but you took that away from me too! If you hate me so much, kill me here and kill me now! Then you can feel relief when you die!"_

_And the rest was blackness, pain and crimson..._

* * *

_"Yuki-chan, Kaname-kun. Say hello to our newest family member, this is Rose!" Smiled Juri, thus finally revealing to the children, the mysterious girl who they had seen from afar. The girl who their parents had been nursing for the past month._

_Her snow hair was long and soft while her crimson eyes showed pain. The many bandages which were worn on her shoulders and wrists didn't seem to be enough to sew up the tear in her heart._

_"Where is she from?" Demanded the playful Yuki who scrutinized the girl enthusiastically. Her brown hair was messy and her eyes sparkled with eagerness at having met a new playmate_

_"We don't know dear, however please treat her carefully alright? She's incredibly fragile and delicate and this stage. All due to her cuts and scars. So have a good time, all three of you... My, my, wonder if Kaname-kun feels left out..." Chuckled their mother, ruffling her son's hair._

_Kaname gazed at her with a soft smile and then on approaching her, patted her hair gently. "Don't worry, you're safe now..."_

_"Ne! Why is it that you always write?" Pouted Yuki, glancing at her "sister" with indignant eyes. She had wanted to play for a long time and Rose was not cooperating, instead she had shut herself in and engrossed herself in writing._

_"Maybe it's because it's for others. I want to let others know that somewhere, someone else feels exactly like they do..."_

_"But the things you write get unusually dark sometimes." Admitted Kaname who approached the scene and patted both their heads._

_"So he's read it all?!" Wailed Yuki, covering her eyes with a childish muffled scream._

_"Mhm... He can understand, sometime when you're older though. I'll show you everything!"_

* * *

_"Kids, you have to escape..." Whispered Juri who looked at her two girls sadly. Outside, right now, Haruka was facing a losing battle against Rido with Kaname._

_"But where to?" Asked Yuki trying her best to be brave._

_"Somewhere, anywhere... We'll never see each other again, but take it into your heart to become strong and passionate women. In both life and love, never give into anyone without having put up a real fight!"_

* * *

"KANAME!" I exclaimed, sitting up and panting and breathing heavily. I felt an incredible weight settle itself down on my shoulders. What I saw had shaken me up to an incredible extent that I was shivering inside. "No..." I whimpered burying my head in my hands.

"Rose..." He whispered softly sitting beside me and wrapping his arms around me. "Tell me everything..."

"No, I can't do this! I don't want history to repeat itself!" I exclaimed with a sob, recalling all those events where all my loved ones were taken away from me. "I'm a bringer of bad luck! You should stay away..."

"Who told you that you were?" He broke in softly, tucking a stray strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Please... Just let go!"

... And with that I ran through the corridors as though I had seen a ghost. I ignored the confused faces of the Night class members and burst into my room. Locking myself inside, I threw myself on the bed and let my tears fall... I cried myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : I am soo soo sorry for not posting for like such a long time! I was cooped up with exams and no wifi for that matter, so finally my exams are over! And I present to you, a new chapter of Breaking Down The Walls... Enjoy ;) **

**Oh and this time, the chapter is in the POV of Caty. Caty's the other Day Class prefect, remember? The one with Zero-kun? Yeah, so she has a side-story too ^^**

_~ Chapter 8 ~_

**( Caty's P.O.V )**

_Concealing all these scars can be a pain, especially when you share a room with Kiryu Zero. It is strange though, he remains minding his own business rather than others yet I suppose if he saw these, he'd flip and yell at me. _

_These scars were not caused by myself, they were instead, caused by someone I used to know. Someone with my exact eyes and ebony hair yet someone, who when learning the truth about me decided to try and stab me. _

_That day is still crystal clear yet a bitter and painful memory engraved deep within me, recalling the amount of plunges that were made with that carving knife on both my stomach and spine. It's a miracle that I survived but it came with a bitter consequence..._

"Wake up lazy!" I exclaimed smacking Zero with a stray pillow which had fallen to the floor. "It's a school-day and unless you DO wake up, I'll pour ice cold water over that mop of silver hair..." I muttered dangerously.

"I'm up!" He groaned sitting up, his lavender eyes squinting at me as he regained focus.

* * *

_Kiryu Zero was an interesting character, no doubt about that. Sure he was grouchy and grumpy and even hot-tempered yet he seemed to give off this aura as though he had been horribly hurt in the past. Of course, he was the only one who knew of my secret But then he had to be told because the very day he met me, he stated that I seemed different._

Classes were always boring... We'd always sit together, mainly because we were the two prefects and because no one ever dared sit near the two of us. Often, when the teacher began her lecture, he'd turn his gaze upon me and stare at what I'd be doing.

One of my favorite things to do in class would be drawing and doodling or even writing. So far I had a whole drawing book based on drawings of Zero... Call it obsession if you want but it was really interesting to compare the different expressions on his face.

"Caty! Detention for you! Kiryu, why are you sleeping in class?!"

* * *

_But he was so different... He actually cared for me, and I was a total stranger he could've just shoved away, so why? ... _

_I can still remember the day when I was introduced to him. A look of shock on his face when he saw a scar on my arm, even the Headmaster didn't know that I had done it myself. But when he realized what had happened, all he did was reassure me, "You're gonna be okay..."_

"Step aside! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE IF YOU WANNA LIVE!" I screamed at those annoying fangirls who'd simply arrive to see the 'stars' of the Night class. Were they really THAT desperate to get a boyfriend?

And someone I hate the most, from the Night class... Kaname Kuran. Ever since Zero had told me that he was a vampire and wasn't to be trusted, I had been as rude, cold and snappy as I could towards him. Whenever he was around, Zero was never at peace and always was angry... Therefore I hated him.

* * *

_"Zero... I love you..." Was what she had said... That daughter of the Headmaster, Yuki Cross who was also a Day Class prefect. She was always hostile towards me because I was rude to Kaname but I had informed her many times that her efforts to get noticed were in vain._

_"Yuki... I only love you as a sister I never had..." Face palmed Zero, who I suppose, was pretty not sure about what to do in such situations. "I can't love you as anything more... There is someone out there, I believe... Someone who really needs me more than you do..." _

Having snuck back into my room, I raised my book, pretending to be incredibly busy in scanning math. He slammed the door with a sigh and I remained focused on my book :

"Something wrong?" I asked him softly, drumming my fingers on the book.

"Nothing really..." He sighed, trying to shake it off as unimportant.

"Say Zero, have you ever liked somebody before?" I asked him once more, a nervous and irregular beat of my heart led me to ask.

"Maybe, maybe not. What's with the sudden question?"

"Ah, no... I just had a friend who loves someone and I asked her how it felt, so I just wanted to know..."

"Well, I suppose it feels like your heart just can't stop beating when you think about that person, you feel attracted to him/her, you want to be much more than just a friend... And so on and so on..."

_It was only then that I realized... I had fallen in love..._


End file.
